


Catalyst

by aceoftwos



Series: Time Is Not Enough [1]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-16 16:16:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16498841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aceoftwos/pseuds/aceoftwos
Summary: Shinichi, before he traveled to the past.





	Catalyst

**Author's Note:**

> a lot of things were involved in turning shinichi into the person that you see in tempest and here’s just a few things that happen directly beforehand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welcome to the prologue of tempest. sort of? my whole update schedule is so fucked idk what’s happening anymore. but don’t worry, we’re getting to the start soon.

“You don’t have to do this,” Akako says. She doesn’t look at me, just keeps staring blankly at the wall. She won't look me in the eyes, because she knows she's wrong. “Maybe you do have to,” she says finally, “but are you sure you really want to?”

“I don’t have a choice.”

"Are you sure?"

No one has asked me that. Ai hasn't, won't. Kaito doesn't know. Even if he did, he wouldn't ask. In a way, it's comforting to know that someone doubts me. Someone remembers that I can make mistakes.

"Yes," I say firmly. Of _course_ not. "I'm sure."

Akako stares into my eyes, like she can see down to my very soul and read between the lines. Kaito swears up and down that she can but I've never quite believed it until now.

"You're doing the right thing."

Her lips curve up in what isn't quite a smile. A mere smile can't convey the depth of emotion she's aiming in my direction. It teeters somewhere between _I know you can do this_ and _this is going to ruin your life_ , which is more consideration than I expected from Akako. Before now, I honestly believed she tolerated me at best, and even then mostly for Kaito’s sake. 

“I know.”

“We should get started,” Ai says, cutting in reluctantly. “Before Kaito-*kun* realizes you're gone…”

“Yeah,” I say reluctantly. Forcing some semblance of cheer into my voice, I add, “Let’s get this party started.” Nobody buys it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey, so! that was fun, wasn't it? heck yeah. anyway, hi. this is my nano project. i know it's not supposed to be something you've worked on before but it's a new version so... this totally counts. i'm gonna be making an attempt to be consistent with this, but i'm a trainwreck so who knows. i hope, hope, hope this is the final version!

**Author's Note:**

> and there we have it, a complete account of the events leading up to shinichi's journey to the past.


End file.
